Forever and Always
by For you I will.tlg
Summary: She remembered that day like it was yesterday. It started the happiest of her life, but you know how quick life changes. Its been almost a year now and still she can play perfectly every moment of that day...


_**The next chapter of Mistakes were made.. it was finished then my dern computer restarted and erased it so I'm working on its rewrite I should have it up really soon(:**_

**What Hurts the Most **

She remembered that day like it was yesterday. It started the happiest of her life, but you know how quick life changes. Its been almost a year now and still she can play perfectly every moment of that day...

_It was just like any other friday. It was a cold January 10, 2011. Ally was the only one in the store and it was close to closing time. It was poring down rain, almost to bad to see the chines restaurant across the hall from Sonic Boom. Ally was sitting at the counter writing in her oh so secret book when her friend, who is mentioned so many times enters the store and changes the sign to closed. _

"_Thanks Austin" she said._

"_No problem. So how's my new song coming." She knew that was coming that was always the first sentence out of his mouth when he seen Ally. _

"_It's almost done" she said with a smile. _

_Ally knew she loved Austin, she knew she had to find a way to tell her best friend that. But she was scared, last time he thought she liked him early last year he turned into a blonde, sweaty carrot. _

"_Hey Austin, can I ask you a question" Ally whispered shyly._

"_Ally you can ask me anything." Austin knew he loved Ally, and he never got nerves but when it came to admitting he was a lost puppy. _

"_What do you see in your future, Austin."_

_She can tell by his smile he was about to turn her question into a joke._

"_Really Austin what do you see"_

_Austin looks down at the counter and says quietly "I see you"_

_Ally smiles. _

"_What do you see?" he asks. _

_Ally didn't answer she just hugged her friend. _

"_Stay with me" she whispered, knowing he lived across town and the rain was to much for him to drive home in. "I don't want you driving in that." she said. _

_He just nods and they walk upstairs to her fathers apartment. First they stopped by the practice room to get Austin a pair of pajama pants they kept stored for their all nighters finishing songs._

_That next morning they woke up to the sound of Ally's dad yelling. _

"_Why is he here." _

_Austin woke up with his arm around Ally's waist and her head on his chest._

"_Dad I swear it's not what it looks like." she was lying that night something did happen, but she had no plans of sharing that with her dad._

"_Why is he here Allyson." he yelled._

"_I didn't want him driving home in the storm." she answered honestly. "Don't you trust me." she felt bad because she was technically lying to her dad, which she never does, he had no reason to trust her._

"_Ally you know the rules, he isn't allowed in here."_

"_I'm sorry dad just stop yelling."_

"_Austin get out. Just get out." he yelled slamming her door saying he had the final word . _

_Austin put his now dry cloths from yesterday, and grabbed his keys. Ally was crying knowing my dad would probably not let Austin back for a while. _

_Austin brushed away the tears on her cheek and whispering "It's okay." he said before he left. _

_Hours latter Trish called Ally. All she said was "Austin's in the hospital" Ally hung up and ran to her car and drove way above the speed limit to the hospital. She ran to the front desk and asked for Austin's room number. She walked in and Austin was still conscience. _

"_Ally I wrote a song..."_

"_Austin, are you okay." they said at the same time._

"_Just listen to it.. hand me the guitar." Ally did as she was told. Austin started playing the first few notes then the words came..._

_**She's sitting at the table The hours get later He was supposed to be here She's sure he would have called She waits a little longer There's no one in the driveway No one's said they've seen him Why is something wrong? She looks back to the window and suddenly the phone rings A voice says something happened and she should come right now Her mind goes to December She thinks of when he asked her He bent down on his knee first and he said I want you forever Forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together Forever and always She pulls up to the entrance She walks right to the front desk They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending They talk about what happened, but she can barely hear them She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life The house on the hillside where they would stay Stay there forever Forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together But always remember Whether rich or for poor or for better We'll still love each other Forever and always Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses Brings up the chaplain And he says a couple verses She borrows some rings from the couple next door Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor She looks into his eyes and she says I want you forever Forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together But always remember Whether happy or sad or whatever We still love each other Forever and always Forever and always Forever and always She finishes the vows, but the beeps are getting too slow His voice is almost too low As he says I love you forever Forever and always Please just remember even if I'm not there I'll always love you forever and always**_

_By the end Ally was crying. _

"_Allyson, I know I don't have much time left.."_

"_Austin please don't say that" she managed to say._

"_Just please Ally the song... will you please."_

"_Austin you know I can't sing in front of people"_

"_It was worth the try... then will you at least marry me?" he asked shyly. _

"_Austin how..."_

"_Like the song says borrow rings, call in the nurse he said he was a certified priest." _

_Ally called in the nurse and he agreed to marry the two eighteen year olds, the nurse went across the street to buy two rings out of one of those machines things. _

_The nurse told Ally to repeat after him "_ _I Allyson Dawson, take you Austin, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish forever and always."_

_She repeated. _

_He told Austin to repeat. "_ _I Austin Moon, take you Allyson Dawson, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." _

_He repeated and then they both said I do and quickly kissed._

_By then it's almost like his song came to life. The beeps started to slow, his voice was lower and he whispered, "I'll love you forever and always please just remember even if I'm not there I love you forever and always."_

_Ally was crying to hard to speak she layed down on his chest and cried occasionally leaning up to kiss him. Three hours latter the beeping slowed more and eventually stopped completely. The doctors came in the take him, and Ally dropped to the flour. Trish and Dez walked in._

"_Ally it'll be okay."_

"_No Trish I never got to tell him I love him to." She said between tears. Trish got on the flour and hugged Ally._

"_He knows you do Ally. You married him today he knows you love him."_

"_Eighteen year old widow and married three hours." Ally said mainly to herself. _

"_You did the right thing Ally." Dez finally spoke. _

"_I guess you're right" _

_That night she went home crying and seen her dad on the couch watching the news report of Austin's death. _

"_Ally I'm so sorry"_

_Something snapped in Ally she runs over to her father and starts to beat at his chest "This is you fault you made him leave! I hate you!" she yelled as she falls to the floor crying._

That was the one day in Ally Dawson's life she'd never forget. Now in one week it would have been a year since she lost him. Ally had separated herself from everyone, she hasn't spoken to her dad since that night and still blames him to this day for her husbands death. Only person she talks to is sometimes Trish and Dez and three month old Fray. The only person she had left of Austin. When she looked at the child she seen Austin, his nose, his eye color, his blonde hair. She cries when she sees the boy but he's like her piece of Austin.

Trish came into Ally's room. "There's going to be a memorial concert for Austin at the spot his car recked," Ally felt the tears start at the mention of his name, " Please Ally for Austin sing his song."

That was his death question Ally knew for him she could sing anything in front of anyone. "I'll do better than that I'll sing his and one of my own I wrote right after he died." she choked out the last word.

"Thanks Ally I know if Austin was here he'd love you even more for it."

A week latter Ally wears the outfit she wore the day she first met Austin. A short sleeve yellow shirt tucked in a floral skirt with a denim vest. When she went on the stage set up in the field Austin recked in one year ago, she could have sworn she seen the eighteen year old boy standing by the little cross marking his reck spot, but that was impossible. But there he was with his smile she'd never forget. She sat at the piano and watched the boy the whole time she sang.

"This is the song Austin wrote.. that day" she didn't trust herself enough to say the day he died.

She played a few notes and then the words came out with the tears.

_**She's sitting at the table The hours get later He was supposed to be here She's sure he would have called She waits a little longer There's no one in the driveway No one's said they've seen him Why is something wrong? She looks back to the window and suddenly the phone rings A voice says something happened and she should come right now Her mind goes to December She thinks of when he asked her He bent down on his knee first and he said I want you forever Forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together Forever and always She pulls up to the entrance She walks right to the front desk They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending They talk about what happened, but she can barely hear them She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life The house on the hillside where they would stay Stay there forever Forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together But always remember Whether rich or for poor or for better We'll still love each other Forever and always Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses Brings up the chaplain And he says a couple verses She borrows some rings from the couple next door Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor She looks into his eyes and she says I want you forever Forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together But always remember Whether happy or sad or whatever We still love each other Forever and always Forever and always Forever and always She finishes the vows, but the beeps are getting too slow His voice is almost too low As he says I love you forever Forever and always Please just remember even if I'm not there I'll always love you forever and always**_

The crowd clapped as did the boy.

"This is a song I wrote not long ago... it's called what hurts the most." The boy winked at Ally and she smiled. Once again she watches the boy the whole song.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

Ally was crying by the last verse and had to whisper it. As soon as she played that last note she jumped up and ran through the crowd to the boy. But by the time she got to the place mark he disappeared. She dropped down on her knees crying and whispered. "I saw you, Austin I saw you." That's when she noticed a folded piece of paper with 'I'll love you forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there I'll always love you forever and always' written on the front in Austin's handwriting. Her hands were shaking as she unfolded the mysterious note.

_Dear Ally,_

_I know its been a hard year for you. I know how you hate life, how you want it all to end. I know you think what happened to me was unfair, but Ally understand I was in pain then I'm not now, and my last words was marring you. There's nothing unfair about how I went, true I was to young and had to leave my beautiful wife who I miss so much. Please Ally listen to me you need to live, I don't want this life your living now for you. Shutting out the world doesn't help anyone and I want you to have the best life you can possibly have. I love you Ally, and don't worry about saying it I knew you did... You did marry me remember. But as I was saying have an amazing life for me... for Trish, for Dez, for Fray, your dad. It wasn't your dad's fault I would have had to go out in that eventually it was my time Ally, there was no way to stop it. Your dad feels terrible and needs you right now, he wants to help you and help you with Fray. Remember one day when it's your time we will meet again... But your scars I left behind will heal and this will make you stronger. I know you can have an amazing future, you and Fray. Well now all that's left to say is I miss you... I'm sad I didn't even get to know about Fray, but I watch over him and you. Also I can't wait till the day I see you again... hopefully later in your life, only so you can live a great life and be a great parent to Fray. I love you Allyson Moon and one day when he understands show Mr. Fray Austin Moon this letter and let him know I love you and I always will. Oh yeah and here's the proof that it's really me... You first met me playing the drums with corndogs, we pulled an all nighter writing Break Down the Walls, You made me your 'goose' after we had to find Pickles a new home, the night before you asked me in my future what do I see and I said you, but you never answered me... until today._

_ I love you Allly,_

_ Austin Moon _

Ally never believed in ghost until that day. She did as Austin told her, she first reconected with her dad, who got her therapy and helped raise Fray. She went on to be a famous song writer. She never told anyone not even Trish of the letter, only Fray at the age of thirteen. Fray went in to music, and she help write for him to, and offcourse Trish is his manager.

Ally never remarried, she lived in LA with Dez and Trish, who married five years after the concert.

At the age of 70 she knew it was the night... the night she would see him again. She called her now 52 year old son and simply said. "I'll love you forever and always Please just remember even if I'm not there I'll always love you forever and always." the quote she would never forget.

She fell asleep and seen eighteen year old Austin standing there, She looked down noticing she was once again young as well.

"You lived a great life Ally"

"It was nothing without you."

"I'v always been here"

"I know and now I can say what I've regretted not saying... I love you Austin Moon."

"And I love you Allyson Moon" he laughed and kissed me. He grabbed my hand and we walked into heaven for our finally forever and always.

_**Well that's the end(: Foreverand Always belongs to Parachute and What hurts the most Racal flatts... I may do a sequel on Fray's life and Ally's life after the letter... review and review ideas(:s**_


End file.
